Some display apparatuses utilize polarized light. Such display apparatuses are arranged so that in operation they are provided with polarized light which may then, for example, be provided to an eye or eyes of a user.
In some examples display apparatuses that utilize polarized light may form part of a near eye display such as a head mounted display.